Eri
|romaji = Eri |birthday = December 21 |age = 6 (First Appearance) |gender = Female |height = 110 cm (3’7”) |hair = White/Light Gray |eye = Red |quirk = Rewind |status = Alive |debut = Chapter 128 |image gallery = Yes }} |Eri}} is the granddaughter of the Shie Hassaikai's boss. She is also the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Appearance Eri is a small girl with bluish off-white hair, messy and unkempt, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She has very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which are bright red in color. Poking out from the right side of her forehead is a small brown horn, which grows larger when her Quirk is activated. In her first appearance, she's wearing a plain short-sleeved dress, which is a dirty pale yellow color. Bandages are wrapped around both her arms and her legs, stopping at her wrists and halfway down her shins, underneath which she is shown to have numerous scars. After she's taken in by U.A., Eri￼'s outfit is changed to a white dress shirt with a frilled collar, and a plain red pinafore with two large buttons on either side of her chest. Under this, she wears black tights and a large set of boots, and a small messenger bag with a red strap sitting over her right shoulder, a little floral pattern decorating one of its sides. Gallery Eri.png|Eri's color scheme in the manga. Eri Anime.png|Eri in the anime. Personality Eri is a frightened and innocent little girl who does not want to take part in Kai's plans, and as a result of this, he considers her a "troublemaker". Her relationship with Kai and the Eight Precepts suggest that she has never felt affection in her life, and as she has claimed up until now, Izuku's touch was the first time she felt kindness, which overwhelmed her. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream, nor cry and simply remains silent, because she knows she has no choice but to accept. Eri is, however, willing to let herself go with Kai in order to protect those that help her. She feels guilt over other people being hurt in order to rescue her. Unfortunately after her rescue, Eri still psychologically suffers from Kai's influence as she is unable to smile and has no experience of happiness. However, this changes thanks to the events of the U.A. School Festival, and Eri finally smiles and laughs for the first time. Abilities Quirk : Eri's Quirk allows her to rewind an individual's body to a previous state. Eri is able to reverse the fusion of Kai Chisaki and Shin Nemoto. She has shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed, which she accidentally did to her father. Since she can rewind a person's body to a previous state, she is able to undo the damage Izuku does to his own body when he uses One for All at 100%. While Izuku is in physical contact with Eri, he is able to keep One For All continually activated at 100% with no ill effects. As a result of her Quirk mutating her body, Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. This ability within her DNA makes Eri an important part to Kai's plans. Supposedly, he is using her blood to stop the activation of Quirks in order to control society through fear (similar to how All For One controlled people by taking away their Quirks) and using that as a means of destroying justice. It was suggested by Shota Aizawa that her quirk can even rewind the bodies of those who have lost their Quirks and restore them. In fact, Shota wanted Eri to master her powers enough for her to be able restore Mirio Togata's lost quirk. However, Aizawa said that the quirk only work on people, not on things, which means that it's not something that can easily train. It is revealed that the source of her Quirk's power is located on the horn on her head, and the size of the horn dictates the strength of her power. It is also an accumulation-type Quirk, which means the power it emits has to build up over a period of time before becoming usable. Trivia *Eri's name only has two characters composed of "壊" (e, lit. "break"), "理" (ri, lit "reason, logic"). **Eri’s name together means to “break reason”, noting her Quirk, used in the Quirk-Destroying Drugs to destroy Quirk and being called a mutation by others as well as not resembling any Quirk from her family. *Eri's favorite fruit is apples. *Eri's Quirk Rewind bears similarities to 's healing technique, . *Eri shares multiple similarities with Tomura Shigaraki. **Both have light blue hair and red eyes. **Both have uncommon Quirks, and both accidentally used said Quirks to kill members if their own families. **Both are connected to villain organizations, Tomura as the current leader of the League of Villains and Eri as a Shie Hassaikai hostage. References Site Navigation es:Eri fr:Eri it:Eri pl:Eri Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Emitters Category:Civilians